darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Flashheart
Markus is a Knight-Lord of the Silverhand, current leader of the Eburi Knights and a Quel'Dorei refugee within Silvermoon's walls, although the term refugee is purely a technicality. Once a famed soldier and noble of Quel'thalas, Markus was thrown into a crisis of faith on the falling of the Sunwell, but found himself still loyal to Silvermoon, regardless of his errant cousin's path of the felblood. Appearance Markus Flashheart is every inch what a Paladin should look, with long blonde hair that hangs effortlessly straight over his shoulders, his face is weathered by time, but not unkindly, his blue eyes burn with youth. His build betrays many Quel'Dorei and Elven statures, his muscles worked and toned for endurance, scars lightly litter his body in no real order. Often gruff with people he doesn't know or finds ignorant, Markus usually has a few moments for most. Background Birth Markus Flashheart was born 235 years ago in the forests of Eversong, to Lord Keaan Flashheart and Yrendil Drathir, a concubine of the Flashheart house, who later married and became the first lady. Markus' Father was a male of a long line of Flashhearts, who can trace their name back to the roots of the sundering itself. Typically warriors of a fine stock, Markus was no exception. As soon as he came to his 20th birthday, still but a child, Keaan had Markus training in platemail and learning the ways of the sword. From this age, he was forced marched from the gates of Quel'thalas to the Thalassian Gate pass, and home again. Suffice to say, Markus grew no small amount of loathing for his father. Coming of Age In time, the boy grew. A wiry youth for the most part, puberty saw him fill and stock in a way that was rarely seen in Elves, even Flashhearts. Markus had many siblings, none of which he was overly close to. Mostly half-brothers and sisters, due to the Harem his father still kept. At 90 years, Markus joined the Quel'thalassian armies as a Warrior, and was soon assigned to the 3rd Swordsman unit, having proved himself more than able in that field. At this time, the Troll wars were at their peak, and humans and elves were meeting for the first time in strange places. On the few diplomatic missions that Markus was escort to, he was enraptured by this concept of the Holy Light, mirroring his faith in the sun people, Markus mused at length on this. Time soon came, however, and Markus was ordered to the Arathi hills to reinforce the blighted Humans, and he preformed well. It was there that one half brother of his, Vexus Flashheart, was crushed bodily by a Troll Beserker. Enraged by this blunt extinguishing of a brother's life, Markus was engulfed by emotions, knowing only 2 hours later that his front was cleared. He was celebrated as a hero, but had no ideas as to why. Light's Calling Returning to Silvermoon, House Flashheart was honoured, and Markus himself somewhat of the icon. His likeness was plastered about Silvermoon in relation to the Human/Elven alliances, this warrior that was so proud he inspired men. Markus sank into a life of luxury, fine spirits, tobaccos, his choice of women, life was, as they say, good. 34 years ago to the day, Markus was placed in a rare spot. Elves were being traded with men, the men would come study in Silvermoon's Spires to train in the ways of the Arcane, and in exchange, few were permitted to train in the newly formed Order of the Silverhand, under Uther the Lightbringer. As the face of the Human/Elven alliance, Markus was all but forced, even if he went gladly, to Lordearon. Things at home were getting out of hand, his father had retired to the newly formed Priesthood of the Light and ate and drank himself fat and stupid, Markus' loathing only grew. Lordearon Once Markus arrived in Lordearon, he was an alien. The city was made of rocks, laid upon each other with wood to hold it apart. It was fascinatingly foreign. Soon he settled in to his studies, he was the subject of taunting remarks for many a year, as Humans can be so cruel with their tongues. Markus took upon the oath of celibacy while studying, finding women a distraction and a pain after so long indulging in the pleasures of flesh. Markus majored in the Schools of Protection, minoring in the School of Retribution and passing his classes in Holy Magic, enough to have earned his place as the top of his class. Sir Anthonius Lighthammer taught Markus in the ways of war, and Master Lyrandar, an Elf himself, taught Markus his mind and schooling. After 5 years of lessons, his armour was then forged. Markus' armour is a very rare breed, fitting to its wearer. A mixture of chainmail, plate and padded cloth, it makes the wearer look quite impressive. The gold was said to be forged from relics from Northshire Chapel, and conducts the powers of the Light through the wearer, flowing and echoing the powers. It was blessed by the Priesthood of Lordearon and was gifted to Markus, upon his Knighting, by Uther Lightbringer. Markus considers this his proudest moment. Soon after sealing his oaths and swearing his loyalties to Silvermoon and the Holy Light, House Sunstrider recalled their promised child home, where once again Markus was hailed a hero. Many were songs sung that day, when asked by Kael'thas Sunstrider himself to be his escort to the city of Dalaran, Markus was honoured and agreed. Once there, the trip was uneventful, but to this day, Markus claims to have been seduced by Jaina Proudmoore, and claims to regret nothing. Knighthood Markus was Knighted almost 31 years ago, awarded his armour in the undercroft of the Cathedral of Lordearon, where he spent the night in medidation among the bones of his elders and the ancients. On dawn the next day, he was taken up the winding stairs of the stone passage, to find the Cathedral swollen with Knights and Civilians, his family, and many elves, had come to see this proud moment, to see the first High Elf Paladin be Knighted. Uther Lightbringer, with an alien longsword at his hip, led the ceremony simply. Purity seals were afixed to his armour as he swore his oathes, to defend the Light and Quel'Thalas. Still under the tutorage of Anthonius Lighthammer, who brought him through his days as a Squire with some racism and jibes, they rode from Lordearon's gates just as the Plague was in its infancy, whispered reports of the living turned into shambling creatures, the animated dead, reached the Paladin's ears, and they patrolled the lands around Lordearon, finding rag-tag bands of these beasts, finding the magics tailored to combat the demons worked equally well against these freaks. As the Prince sailed to the north to combat the origin of these beasts, Markus couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, the lands were still under seige and Arthas left his people. Uther's orders were to sail to the lands to the west, Kalimdor, and join forces with Jaina Proudmoore's Theramore Marines, where along side Orcs and the Ancient Elves, they went to the defence of his people's birthland. Hyjal The forces of the Men and Orcs were always to be at odds, such is the nature of their past. Markus could only compare it to be likened to the age old enemies that Trolls and Elves had become. The purples and deep greens of Ashenvale Forest were strange compared to a lifetime of pale creams and lush golds of Eversong, but stranger still was the lack of life, both of Night Elves and animal intellegence, the forest was silent as the army made its way up the winding paths to Mount Hyjal. The battle was intense and would be remembered long after all who faught there had perished. Differences were set aside as all came to one banner, Markus was in command of a small bottle-neck pass which he held for a week solid, with little rest or sustenance. During the battle, Anthonious broke ranks, maddened by the possession of a demon, his blade was turned on his comrades, and the line faultered as the Possessed Paladin turned his back and fled. Overcome by anger, that had boiled up all through his cruel tutorage, Markus followed after him, abandoning his station for his quarry. The Master and the Student Markus found Anthonious in one of the supply camps further up the mountain, the priestesses of the Kaldorei had fled when the maddened once-Paladin turned blade upon the wounded. Suffering from the madness, truths a mortal mind must never know, it was simple as Markus dropped the blade onto his tutor's neck. He proceeded to debase himself in a barbaric act, ripping his once master limb from bloody limb, scattering him to the wind. When the military Police, of Human Guards, found Markus covered in blood, the camp a mess, they were less than kind in accusing him of the whole afair, despite Markus' protests. Theramore Markus was held without trial in Theramore's cells for 10 years. Silvermoon, growing resentment for the Humans and their ways, wanted no reminders of the errant Son's misdoings, and never bothered to even acknowledge his existance. Books once written of his triumphs were censored or destroyed. Only Jaina Proudmoore's good graces saved the Paladin from the Hangman's noose, but the pressure from Stormwind meant she could only imprision the Paladin. The 10 year Repentance The cell was small, facing the ocean. Rasping roars of the tide was the only noise, Rats his only company. Using his manacles, he carved a symbol of the Silverhand into the rock, and prayed. Seldom taking the food and water the guards left more frequently, a growing respect from the Paladin's religious ferocity. The Loss of the Sunwell When the Sunwell was destroyed, like all Quel'Dorei, Markus keenly felt the loss. While not a Magister, he still needed the comfort of the well, like the warmth of a blanket suddenly stolen from him, his fast and prayer broke, breaking into a cold sweat, Jaina sent a Quel'Dorei Mage whom had suffered more of the effects to Markus, who passed on the secret of Meditation that she had learned with the other Theramore Magi's help. After 2 weeks, Markus was back to health, and continued his prayer. Only in the Sin'dorei joining the Horde, was he released when Ravenya Sin'Drathir, Markus' Cousin, brought his plight to his attention. Thrall knew all too keenly the pain of slaying someone close to you whom was possessed, and Ravenya explained how Markus had fought by the Orc's side at Hyjal. Soon the trade was authorised. A human Rogue from Orgrimmar's cells was released in exchange for him. Freedom After being released, Markus saw Silvermoon for what it had now become. Arriving as he was, weakened and infirm from years of inactivity, there was little he could do. He wished to fight, to change the stubborn ways of his Fel Cousins and redeem them, but as he learned of the fall, of the change, he understood their reasons why, he simply disagreed with them. The Blood Knights, tyrannical and merciless as they were, were quick to gather Markus into their 'care'. A High Elf was not welcome to wander Silvermoon unchallenged. After a few episodes of torture and exposure to Fel Crystals, it became clear that the new Lord Flashheart was resistant if not immune to the Fel Taint, a gift of the Light, or pure constitution, it wasn't clear. The Sin'Drathir eventually secured Markus' release (again) from captivity, where Markus decided to return to his home. Finding the lands of the Flashheart Estates to be in ruin, Markus decided then to travel the world, lending aid to those he found and tried to educate them to the ways of the Holy Light. During this time, he befriended various Sin'dorei, Ithralen Ashfelas, Lirien Ashfelas Née Calmsinger, Miyev Emberheart (a rocky friendship, to be sure.) as well as his future Wife, Rwen Flashheart. Quotes " Light and Faith, Faith and Duty, Duty and Judgement, Judgement in Light.. " " Purification is only certain in death, only the Holy Light is the true Judge. " " Many call me the betrayer, 'tis only said for I am a rock in turbulent waters. " Trivia - Markus fought in Mount Hyjal for a week with little rest and no sleep. He lets the enemy reveal their own weakness, before destroying them. - The Sword at his hip is the House Blade, Dawn's Light, and is rumoured to have a sliver of a Naaru within its making. - Holds the Nobility Militant rank of Knight-Lord, rare in itself. - Has prejudice against most members of the Horde and Alliance both, but tries to treat each example individually. - Has a crest of the Phoenix burnt into his chest. A gift from the Blood Knights of Silvermoon upon his arrival and attempted conversion. - Is a qualified Goblin Pilot and Engineer. - Loathes inaction - Has three sons and a daughter. Anthony, who is almost 3 years in age, borne by his departed wife, Rwen Flashheart, Alexander and Varen, twins, and Esméralda, a Half Elf born in Markus' Lordaeron days. A little about the Player Markus Flashheart goes by the name Daniel Hewitt in real life. He is 21 years old, and lives in Oxford, England, United Kingdom. He works as a Client Service Executive in the city, and enjoys his job. He lives in a small town 30 minutes drive from the main city. He spends most of his time online, but has been known to spend his time in other activities, including but not limited to LARPing. Every Wednesday evening he takes part in an online Dungeons & Dragons game, where he plays an Elven Ranger, who at time of writing, is level 15. He also plays Warhammer 40k, as a Space Marine player. He'd like to describe himself as a Charasmatic Stallion, Intellectual and witty. Friends would likely disagree! Before making Markus, Daniel had a Night Elf Hunter by the name of Dufflious on Earthen Ring. It shames him to say that he was a half Dragon of a non-canonical Flight, but likes to see Flashheart as a clean break from that past. Category:Characters